Student Page: Minnie Blackford
Name: Minnie (Misaki = “beautiful blossom” Himura) Ayuma Blackford Age: *looks* 18 *is actually* 800 DOB: May 5th, 1213 A.D. *changed to 1996 to hide real age* Grade: 12th Gender: '''Female '''Species: Kitsune Occupation/role: High school student/fox spirit/mother Orientation: Straight Relationship Status: '''Taken by Ryan O' Donnell '''Dorm Room/Roommate: 239/Lives alone *for obvious reasons* Likes: the forest, tea, quiet moments, the rain, kitsune/Japanese culture, learning new powers, walking around with bare feet, her long hair, her boyfriend and her new son Dislikes: Hunters, shamans, drowning, mostly hunters, dogs, outliving most of her friends (especially her boyfriend, Ryan and son, Shane), her recently aquired nightmares Personality: Still new to the modern world of things, learning how to speak more modernly and without a extreme polite feel to it. Is very sweet and outgoing, but can also turn face and be scary and silent. When in her kitsune form she is confident and determined (unless its a lazy day), and she has control of her emotions but if something happens, it can trigger the instinct that formally comes from being half-fox. After the birth of Shane, she becomes more distant and her powers become haywire as the nightmares from her past begin to haunt her. Bio: Misaki Himura was born into the middle of the Mongol war, a fierce war that lasted for many years. At the same time was a battle of the spirits. Kitsune and Shaman Monks were at war, and the spirit world was taking a large toll. The Himura clan, a large family of both humans and kitsune alike, was torn in the middle. Their family suffered great losses as many other kitsune families did going off to war, and Misaki’s parents wanted nothing to do with the war. Misaki was forced to move as often as possible, as her parents wanted to avoid as much conflict as possible. Soon after the Mongol war, the Monks and Kitsune war faltered. For a long time, both sides were at peace and so was the Himura family. After the war, Misaki grew up as a child in her home in Kyoto, Japan. The Himura family had grown to great riches, due to the supplement and payment of the family’s help during the war. Her father and mother were both greatly respected Daimyo. The Kitsune elders were concerned that Misaki was in grave danger because of her fox spirit, being untouched by the stain of war. Her parents hired a protector from the Kitsune elders, Kinami and all was well for the time being. One night, Misaki awoke to the smell of smoke and bright flames. She was saved by Kinami and whisked away as her home burned down to the ground, her mother and father left to fight off the Shaman Monks who had come to kill the family. That was the last time Misaki saw her parents. For the next several years, Kinami and Misaki travel to many different parts of the world. Kinami was still Misaki’s protector and would continue to be. Misaki blamed Kinami for the death of her parents, but not soon after, she blamed herself for being the heir and the only blood left of the Himura clan. Kinami taught her the ways of the warrior, Bushido, and the use of a katana. She showed Misaki the many ways of her culture, especially kitsune folklore and history. She also taught her Seppuku, the dishonorable suicide of the Samurai. Misaki became very well trained in the use of her kitsune powers and the art of Samurai. By the 1920’s, Kinami and Misaki had finally immigrated to the United States, and were in the midst of everything. They experienced as much as they could, watching FDR be inaugurated and witnessing the completion of the Golden Gate bridge in San Francisco. By 1941, their stay in the States took a turn for the worst when World War II began. Their race was shunned as Japan and the US bombed each other, starting with Pearl Harbor and ending with nuclear bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Both Kinami and Misaki’s heart went out to their home country, but neither could say such a thing as they lived in the Japanese internment camps for a long while. After WWII ended and the Japanese-Americans were released, Kinami decided it was time for a long due change. She changed Misaki’s name after the creation of a cartoon character, Minnie Mouse. She also changed their entire background and last names. Misaki was no longer a Himura. She was now Minnie Blackford. Entering the 21st century, Kinami realized that Minnie was (and looked!) now old enough to attend public high school. It was the only thing that she realized gave Minnie a chance at a normal life, no matter how much she disagreed and protested. Minnie entered many schools, none which stood up to Kinami’s standards for Minnie. In the end, Kinami settled down in Misery Falls because of the tales she heard come from the town and it’s prestigious school of Misery High. The months before Minnie entered Misery High, she became engulfed in horrible nightmares, from the night her parents died to premonitions of the future and her death, that threatened the safety of their secret. Kinami did what she had to do, and erased specific parts of Minnie’s memory to ease the spirit fox in her. Minnie can recall certain parts of her life, the war in Japan and her parents. Minnie’s first year at Misery High was in one word, happy. During the first few weeks of term, she met a psychic by the name of Ryan O’ Donnell. He was so sweet, and offered her a reading, to whom she agreed, reluctant. Ryan saw her past and frightened Minnie, scared that he would reveal who she really was. Little did she know, Ryan would never give her secret up. As the months of Freshman year passed, Minnie became best friends with Ryan, hanging out at every possible second. One day, Minnie walked into the shop where Ryan worked and they had a little fun, before Minnie had an accident and was hurt. Ryan panicked and took care of Minnie as much as he could, before Minnie reassured him and showed him her powers of healing and one certain blue flame. The same day, Ryan asked Minnie to be his girlfriend, and Minnie could not say yes any faster. Summer passed by quickly and Sophomore year began. On the very first day, Minnie and Ryan made their mark in the school grounds, the one day that would change their whole innocence to the core. Other then that first day, Minnie’s second year of high school was slow. The summer between her Sophomore and Junior year, she was invited by Ryan’s parents to a camping trip. The two encounter trouble as they got lost in the forest and were attacked by a large bear. This would be the first time Ryan would see Minnie in her full kitsune form in attacking mode. They made it, alive and returned to Misery Falls as soon as possible. Junior Year was a doozy. At the start, Kinami had taken a large disliking to Ryan and confronted him, trying to get him to break up with Minnie. Minnie saved Ryan, and shunned Kinami, relieving her of her duties as her protector. Soon after, Minnie realized what the eerie feelings she was having around all the time. Shamans from Japan had come for her, to “cleanse her” of her fox spirit. The showdown was intense, and Ryan almost died, when Kinami suddenly returned and saved him, in turn saving Minnie. For a few brief moments, the Shaman had almost suceeded, killing Minnie in the process. It seemed like the story had ended, when Kinami made the most daring sacrifice of all. She made Ryan promise to protect Minnie, to love her as much as she tried to. With Ryan agreeing, Kinami performed a spell, giving her soul and lifeforce to Minnie, which returned Minnie to life. A few months after the Shaman incident, Minnie revealed to Ryan that she was pregnant. At first, Minnie believed that she was infertile due to her kitsune powers and wouldn’t be until she reached a certain age. Looks like Wikipedia lied again. She was pregnant and moving at a fast pace. In telling Ryan this, he became distant and left Minnie alone for several weeks, facing this challenge alone. Minnie retired to the forest as this went on, crying herself to sleep because she believed to be the blame of Ryan leaving her. He returned and comforted Minnie, that they would get through this together. She, for the very first time, visited Ryan’s home, and revealed to his parents that they were having a child. Ryan’s family took Minnie in, since her home had been Misery High since Kinami died. Months passed, and after the Sadie Hawkings dance, Minnie gave birth to a baby boy, Shane Katusrou O’ Donnell. Right after the birth of Shane, Minnie and Ryan decided to reveal to his family that she was a kitsune. They are now nervous new parents. Relations Daughter to Hotaru and Kaori Himura (murdered), Sister to Hiroshi Himura (brother; deceased from war) Tomoni Himura (sister; whereabouts unknown, most likely deceased), Oldest cousin to Rin and Teiko Saburo (deceased; from war), Mother to Shane Katsurou O' Donnell. Ryan O'Donnell - First and current boyfriend. Although her life had brought many hardships onto their relationship, it never broken the neverending love they have for each other. Since the birth of their son, Minnie developed post-pregnancy depression and fears it may shatter her relationship with Ryan. 'Kinami - '''Was her loyal guardian for the last 899 years, banished her from Misery Falls after Kinami attacked Ryan. Returned when the Shamans came for Minnie and Ryan, sacrificed herself in order to bring Minnie back from the dead. '''Evan Rlosan '- Met after saving the boys from a deadly spirit in the basement, best friends with Ryan so she sees him as a friend as well. 'Romy Hale '- Met after Evan and her began to date, sees her as a friend but not as close as she'd like. 'Avery Ferguson '- Met at the same time as Evan although they both don't know it. Not a close friend but someone she knows none the less. Powers *Canine Physiology **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Smell ***Night Vision **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Environmental Adaptation **Predator Instinct **Temperature Regulation *Claw Retraction *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Dream Manipulation *Enhanced Intelligence/Enhanced Wisdom as their age increases. *Fox-Fire Manipulation *Flight *Illusion Manipulation *Insanity Inducement *Life-Force Absorption *Possession *Shapeshifting **Gender Transformation **Human Disguise **Size Manipulation Variations *Curse Inducement *Intangibility *Invisibility *Plant Manipulation As kitsune grow older they gain more tails, as well as intelligence and magical power, nine-tailed kitsune gain: *Elemental Aura *Nigh Omniscience *Spatial Manipulation/Time Manipulation *Spirit Physiology Associations *Disaster Manipulation - only demonic version of a kitsune. Limitations *May keep some trait that reveals their true form when shapeshifting, tail, shadow/reflection and facial features being the most common. *Carelessness and/or drunkenness may reveal true form. *Kitsune have a fear or a hatred of dogs. *Dogs can detect kitsune. (Taken from Powerlisting Wiki) Other *Had sex on the first day of her Sophomore year *was thought to be infertile until her inhuman birth control failed *is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat *will protect those she loves most, even if she has to die for them to live. *Currently suffering from post-pregnancy depression; almost leading to her suicide until Ryan stopped her Category:Class of 2014 Category:Student pages Category:Female Students Category:Creature pages